


Done

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: He’d tried.He’d tried to be better. To be moral. To apologise. To right his wrongs. To learn more from his mistakes. To fight against the wrong still trying to invade their lives. To end the injustice once and for all. Over, and over, and over again.And still it wasn’t enough.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> TW: NO HAPPY ENDING. PURE ANGST.

He’d tried.

He’d tried to be better. To be moral. To apologise. To right his wrongs. To learn more from his mistakes. To fight against the wrong still trying to invade their lives. To end the injustice once and for all. Over, and over, and over again.

And still it wasn’t enough.

As he stared at the feedback on his joint plan with Perfect Potter of how to apprehend and bring in suspects, despite every promise, every resolve he’d ever made to not let the bastards win, still his heart sank. Every beat of his heart begged to just quit, just give up. Red ink, masquerading as constructive criticism from their peers, almost exclusively focused on his contributions, and proved once again that he didn’t belong with the Aurors. As long as he was ridiculed, mistrusted, and singled out no matter what he did, he never would.

So why bother trying?

“Okay,” The Golden One began, “so do you want to go through the comments and—”

“No.”

Draco felt, more than saw, Potter’s gaze fall on him as he stared blankly ahead, succumbing to the overwhelming sense of defeat that was clawing its way further across his chest. He’d put up with this shit long enough. He’d had enough.

“Er,” Potter blinked, eloquent as always. “Well, do you want to—”

“No,” he repeated, not even bothering to shrug or shake his head.

“But we need to—” Potter tried, the frown of confusion evident in his voice.

“I don’t care.” His voice was hollow, eyes still staring blandly at nothing ahead of him, unmoving as the black chasm of pure shit raged deeper through his chest, his stomach, his every fibre of his being. Nothing could make him care anymore. He just wanted to quit. Just wanted to leave. Just wanted to curl up in a ball and give up, because clearly no matter what he did would ever be good enough. 

“Evidently,” Potter clipped.

But fuck if the prick couldn’t still get under his skin. Instantly, Draco’s head span towards The Boy Who Could Do No Wrong, all the pain flooding through him suddenly twisting viciously into an all consuming need to hurt, cut, and wound as he was hurt. 

“And just what is that supposed to mean, Potter?” he spat. “Are you suggesting I didn’t  _ try _ with this assignment?”

“No, I—”

“Are you suggesting that I haven’t given every single sodding piece of work my  _ absolute _ dedication and utmost attention?”

“ _ No,  _ I just—”

“Did you mean that I let you do all the work with what we’ve done so far and I’m obviously lazy, or sloppy, or here just for the fun of it?”

“NO, you prick would you just—”

“Because I’m  _ not,  _ Potter,” he snapped, bearing down on the scarred pillock in front of him. “Some of us actually have to work to get into the Auror’s rather than swanning in on an ‘I killed the maniac’ card—”

“That’s not fair! You—” 

“Some of us actually care about getting our work done by a reasonable time, rather than waiting until half eleven at night to owl over their half of the project.”

“—I was busy!” 

“Some of us actually research their spells before suggesting them and carefully select them, rather than just asking their bloody best friend which one they think would be better!”

“—So?!” 

“And some of us have to get the best OWLs, NEWTs, and grades on all the bloody tests they give us here just to stay on the course, rather than being able to rely on their stupid scarred head and ridiculous glasses to get them through!”

A hint of confusion joined the creases on Potter’s idiotic outraged forehead.

“So don’t you ever,  _ EVER  _ think for one minute that you know what I do and don’t care about,  _ Potter _ . You have  _ no idea  _ in your perfect fucking bubble. Fuck you.”

Shaking with fury, Draco grabbed his jacket and bag before stalking towards the door.

“Malfoy, wait!”

But he wouldn’t. The prick could sort their project out himself if he was going to be a fucking arsehole.

“Malfoy I just wanted to get a reaction from you!”

Already half-way out the door, Draco stopped dead, rage, cold and deadly barrelling through him once more as his lip curled into a sneer of its own accord.

“Well congratulations, Potter,” he met the bastard’s eyes. “You got one.”

Then he slammed the door.


End file.
